


No Miracles

by itsinthescars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthescars/pseuds/itsinthescars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange to see him bleed like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Miracles

"God, no" you say, and it's funny because you thought that after the war you had lost all your faith, and you did. Then you met him, this impossible man that has taken over your life like a tornado, that has changed everything and had made impossible for you to live without him.

 

 You had never thought you could lose him. You're not delusional, you know this kind of life is dangerous but you always thought that if something happened to him you wouldn't be so far behind.

 

But now, now he stood so tall and how ironical it is that you had always thought he was a miracle, akin to an angel, but when he fell his wings didn't spread. 

 

 

 

It was strange to see him bleed like everyone else.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... this sucks, i know. I'm sorry.
> 
> (also english is not my first language so please point out to me any mistakes I made so I can learn)


End file.
